1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system for securing a pair of main scuba tanks to a back plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Innovations for scuba tank mounting systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable For the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,967 to Berg I teach a pony tank mounting system comprising a joining bracket and components for securing the joining bracket to a pony tank. A structure is provided for suspending the joining bracket with the pony tank from a valve on a main scuba tank along with an assembly for attaching the joining bracket with the pony tank to the main scuba tank, whereby a diver may quickly don or doff the pony tank.
It is apparent that innovations for scuba tank mounting systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.